Final Unrest II
by PWARBA
Summary: PG-13 for the later half. Ax meets up with some new andalites and this is what happens.


Final Unrest  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Animorphs. It ain't mine. I wish it was, but even if you sue me, you'll only get two hyper dogs and a notebook of drawings that have absolutely no meaning to you. So there.  
  
A/N: To warn you, POV jumps, and also, this story contains descriptions of torture and violence. With a little sap mixed in. To complete the concoction, add a little soap opera and this is what you get...  
  
  
Amarillia-Sacherab-Ismath looked out her viewing panel at the galaxy outside the ship. They had just come out of Z-space and the crew was restless. Being the only female on the ship didn't help much either. And Barouth was being cocky again. A simple whack with the flat of her smaller tail blade got her point across.  
As boredom set in, she kept herself occupied by morphing and demorphing her arm. When that no longer amused her, she ate a little then fell into a fitful sleep. She woke up when her shift was called.   
  
Aximili POV  
Tobias ruffled his feathers in disgust as we watched a show about heart surgery.  
I find it very fascinating, I stated. Tobias glared at me.  
You amaze me, Ax-man, he told me and shrugged his shoulders as he situated himself in his perch on the ground.   
Suddenly, the image blurred to become an Andalite face. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared.  
Ok, tell me I'm not seeing things, Tobias muttered.  
  
You FOOLS! Amarillia screamed and shut off the universal transmission. You have given us away!  
The sparring males looked at the ground in shame. Barouth pawed at the floor sheepishly.  
Maybe no one saw it, the shy young male standing quietly off in the corner offered.  
The Yeerks miss nothing, Astertho, she shot at him, Stealth was one of our strongest assets! Astertho diverted his eyes from the raging female that all but ran the ship.  
It is not Astertho's fault, Esellem stood up to her. Amarillia glared angrily at her crewmates The captain of the ship, Shurough, was hard at work, checking the radius of the transmission. Filianis had stopped trying to spar with Barouth and paid attention to what was going on.  
It did not go through, did it? he asked hopefully.  
Not if you were paying any attention, Esellem stated. The Yeerks probably have a lock on us at this very moment!  
Do you really think so? Filianis worried. Amarillia sank to the ship's floor, exasperated.  
  
Aximili POV  
"It was only on for like, half- a second," Rachel pointed out.  
  
"It's not like were writing an encyclopedia here," Jake said, " We're just looking for a few facts."  
I was not paying very much attention to the conversation. I was busy watching the frame with interest.  
They are not here on a priority one mission, I realized.  
"What do you mean?" Cassie inquired.  
From this angle, it seems he was sparring and hit the transmission keys. Very unfortunate, the odds hitting the correct keys spontaneously are-  
"We get the point, Ax," Marco interrupted. "How do you know that saving Earth is not number one on their To Do list?"  
These are arisths, like me. Warriors in training, I told them.  
Uh-huh. Right, so why are they here then? Tobias questioned. To this, I had no answer.  
  
Maybe we should land, Filianis whined.  
We do not know how many Yeerks are there, Shurough commented. We may be shot down before we even enter the atmosphere.  
Oh. Filianis muttered.  
I must admit, I do agree with Filianis, Amarillia walked up to the two soldiers. Shurough turned to the other three crew members.  
What do the rest of you think?  
Esellem stepped up to Shurough, I agree with you.  
Barouth side with Filianis and Amarillia. All eyes turned to Astertho.  
All we know is that we can do nothing from up here, he trotted to Amarillia,I side with you. A smile flitted past her eyes.  
  
Aximili POV  
"Do you think they'll land?" Jake asked, hopeful.   
Perhaps, but they may just be messengers so do not expect too much. I advised.  
"Great, the best they send is the paper boy," Marco scoffed.  
Naturally, I was offended, but decided it was not important.  
BEEP! BEEP! An alarm sounded.  
What the-? What is that?! Tobias shouted and fluttered around my scoop.  
They are entering the atmosphere, I thought out loud. In the meadow!  
My scoop was empty in approximately five seconds.  
  
What do I do now?! Barouth yelled. Amarillia ran over the the panel and landed the ship smoothly.   
Impressive, Astertho complimented.   
It was simple, Amarillia said modestly, but her face darkened all the same.  
The six onlookers watched as the ship landed gracefully near a tree. Ax watched as the hatch opened and a ramp lowered to the ground.  
Shurough was first to walk out. As he walked through the grass, he tested it.  
It is safe to exit the ship, he called to his crew and one by one, they stepped out.   
"Hey, Ax, go to them," he nudged Ax in the general direction of the newcomers.  
Ax shook his head, a habit he had picked up from his human comrades . Everyone gave him a good shove and he stumbled none too gracefully out into the open.  
Aximili! the next Andalite out of the ship called out.  
Esellem? Ax blinked in disbelief as the young alien bounded up to him. Is it really you?  
You bet! And you won't believe who else was on this joy ride, Esellem muttered.  
A purple-blue form stood proudly framed in the hatch. Ax searched frantically for something-anything- to hide behind. The only object available was Esellem.  
What is she doing here? Ax hissed.  
For her morphing ability of course. Stealth was required, Esellem explained. And she has quite the warrior's mind.  
From the brush, the others were impressed by the arrivals.  
"Whoa! She is one red hot chili pepper!" Marco crooned. "And I'm not even an Andalite!"  
The ship's captain approached Ax, Who are you and why are you here?  
Ax straightened up, I am aristh Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, sir. I was the sole survivor of the crashed Dome ship.  
Ah, I see.  
If I may ask a few questions?  
Of course, the captain answered.  
Well, who are you?  
Fair question. I am Shurough. I see you already know Esellem. The rest of my crew is Astertho, Barouth, Filianis, and the female is-  
I know her. Ax interrupted.  
What a pleasant welcome, Aximili, Amarillia shot at him.  
She's been that way since we got this mission, Barouth told Ax.  
Is the fleet coming? Ax asked.  
What fleet? They sent us as scouts, Esellem muttered.   
Ax's eyes widened, You are all in very real danger here.  
What do you mean, Aximili? Amarillia cooed, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle.  
I'm serious! The trab=nsmission was broadcast and now the Yeerks know you're here! Ax yelled.  
Life is about to get much, much worse, Tobias observed.  
  
Amarillia POV  
I didn't expect to encounter Aximili on Earth. To tell the truth, I didn't expect to see any Andalites.   
How have you been, Aximili? I asked coyly, knowing it would have an unpleasant effect on him.  
Um, I've...been well. he answered nervously.  
A rustle in the vegetation caught my attention. I focused all four of my eyes on the area. As I neared, my hearts beat rapidly. I was about three feet away when a winged creature burst from the foliage, screaming and shrieking.   
Monster! I screamed and fell to the ground. AGHHH!!  
Strange noises emitted from the roughage and I caught a glimpse of black fur. Curious as I was, I crept carefully and slowly towards it. I could smell something there and hear it's ragged breathing.  
WHOOSH! I used my tail to part the bushes to reveal a hideous creature with four heads and sixteen limbs here and there.  
"Boo." the head with the dark hair grunted.  
Terrified, I galloped back to the ship and hid inside.   
Aximili POV  
Amarillia bolted to the ship and hid inside. I followed her and found her trembling in a corner.  
Are you ok? I inquired.  
That was horrible! she cried.  
I shook my head, exasperated, Tobias, you didn't have to frighten her so much.  
You know that monstrosity? Amarillia shuddered.  
Come with me, I held out my hand to help her up. Amarillia just stared at it blankly. Then I remembered we didn't do things like that back home.  
Oh. Um, sorry. I forgot, I apologized.  
It is excusable, she assured me.  
You are very beautiful, I said randomly.  
Excuse me? I slapped myself mentally.  
Never mind.  
No, you said I was beautiful, she argued.  
It slipped out, forget I ever said it. It won't happen again, I promise, I all but begged her.  
I was still kicking myself when I led her out. My friends had shown themselves and the others were holding in their laughter...barely.  
Oh! Amarillia gasped, but sounded relieved, it's four different creatures! She trotted up to them and examined each thoroughly.  
Amarillia POV  
It was incredible. And almost funny. The creatures had no tails and only two forward-facing eyes. And they teetered dangerously on two legs. I couldn't resist, I had to test one of them. I nudged the dark one's shoulder and she styed upright! I concluded that the creature was female. She opened her "mouth" and showed her "teeth". I later learned this was called a 'smile'. But frankly, it was quite disturbing!  
"Hello," she said, "My name is Cassie."  
Cassie POV  
(Go back to when they push Ax out of the bushes.)  
"Hey, Ax," Jake nudged Ax in the general direction of the newcomers. Ax shook his head no, so the rest of us...persuaded him to go. I shoved as hard as I could and Ax nearly fell to the ground in the clearing. As the Andalites filed out of the ship, one of them approached Ax and seemed to converse with him. Then a girl alien appeared in the frame of the hatch and Ax looked around before leaping behind his friend.  
"Whoa! She is one red hot chili pepper!," Marco crooned, " And I'm not even an Andalite!"  
The Andalite that appeared to be the leader went up to Ax and they looked like they were talking. The captain must have said something to startle Ax because his wide eyes grew even wider.  
You are all in very real danger! we heard him yell.  
Life is about to get much, much worse, Tobias observed.  
The alien we could only assume to be a girl spoke to Ax, How have you been, Aximili?  
Ax faltered as he answered, Um, I've been well.  
I was leaning so far forward that I lost I balance and nearly tumbled out of our cover. The girl Andalite whipped all four of her eyes on us and we tried to stay as still as possible. When she was about three feet away, Tobias dropped from Rachel's shoulder and flapped the only way to go...straight into the visitor's face, screaming like it was the end of the world.  
Monster! Aghh! she screamed and fell to the ground.   
"Oh man I hope she's ok," I whispered.   
"Hey, get off my foot, Jake," Rachel snapped at her cousin.   
"Well, Marco's kneeling on my arm," Jake retorted.  
"Excuse me, but some body has their hand in my cro-" a tail blade parted the bushes and we were face to face with the purple Andalite. We were all speechless, except for Marco.  
"Boo."  
The terrified alien galloped back to the ship and ran inside as fast as she could.  
Ax followed her and we crept out of the bushes.  
What are they? one of the newcomers questioned his captain.  
How should I know? was his reply.   
"Excuse me. Hello, my name's Jake." our leader introduced himself.   
If Andalites could laugh, I'm pretty sure they would be rolling on the ground. Ax emerged from the ship followed by the girl. She appeared to be a little shaken, but unharmed. She saw us and looked curious. She came up to me and nudged my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile.  
"Hello," I said, " My name is Cassie.  
Hello, Tobias said meekly, I'm sorry I startled you, I'm Tobias. he fluttered to as nearby branch.  
It is excusable, she replied, but was obviously surprised at his using thought-speech.   
Amarillia POV  
Are you- I began.  
An Andalite? Tobias finished, Well, sort of... He trailed off, ruffling his feathers with what appeared to be discomfort. I could only blink in confusion.   
I'll explain later Aximili answered. I was shifting my weight from side to side. I was not comfortable with the fact that Aximili was keeping at least one eye on me at all times.  
I walked over to the trees, but through my left stalk eye, I noticed Aximili looking a bit weak in the knees, as if my very act of walking was making him melt.  
Aximili was heading toward the ship, still watching me. I pretended to be very interested in the leaves of a certain plant in front of me. I swished my long, strong tail seductively, making sure he noticed.  
And, oh did he notice! At that point, his knees buckled and he shot his arm out to steady himself on the control panels. I decided I liked this power over him.  
Aximili POV  
Are you alright? Esellem laughed at me as he helped me up. You've got it bad.  
Well, you would too if she was the first- err second or whatever female you'd seen in, well, however long I've been gone! I argued.  
Good point, Barouth agreed.  
Keep in mind her lineage, Filianis stepped in, That ought to help you out.  
Hey, Astertho jumped at Filianis, She had nothing to do with it and neither did the rest of her family! he raised his tail threateningly, And don't you dare forget it ever again.  
I watched Amarillia as she jerked to attention, then disappeared into the trees. I scowled at them and chased after her. I spotted her laying at the base of tree that cast soft shade around her. I trotted over to her.  
What do you want. she snappe4d bitterly, to tease me and humiliate me because my-  
No, I cut her off, I felt as though a tail blade punctured my hearts when she accused me. I just wanted to know if I could sit here with you.  
Amarillia only blinked at me for a moment, then scooted to the side and I lay nest to her.  
It was never my fault. Or his, she told me.  
I know, I looked down, I also know who is to blame.  
She focused her main eyes on mine.  
Who?  
My- my brother, I confessed.  
Elfangor? Perfect, flawless Elfangor?!   
I could only nod in response.   
What does that mean? she asked, indicating my movement.  
It is an action humans use to indicate a response. Yes. I answered.  
you certainly know much about these creatures, she remarked.  
Well, I should know a few things if my friends and I are to save this planet.  
Tobias POV  
We've only been keeping Visser One at bay, I pointed out.  
"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "I mean, why don't we make problems for them for once?"  
"We are a problem for them," Jake told her, "If we weren't for us, the Yeerks would have had the entire planet infested by now."  
Another hawk landed beside me. It was identical to my hawk body. As it should, because it was my hawk DNA.  
Loren demorphed and sat cross-legged next to me. We finally got some spandex for her. I gave her the power to morph with the blue box, and she has been a very good ally.  
"Hello," she said cheerily, "What's going on?"  
"Well, nothing so far," Cassie sighed.  
"Well, I don't think that Rachel's mom should do it, and certainly not her sisters. " Loren reported. " But the others will probably go for it."  
"Ok so our forces are growing and we are getting an advantage, but.." Marco added, "the Yeerks aren't stupid. C'mon people disappear and the Andalite bandits' army grows? They've gotta know by now."  
The other parents arrived and sat in a circle around us.   
"Ok, we're ready," Cassie's dad said. Ax produced the morphing cube.  
Loren's eyes shone with excitement. She enjoyed returning to the battle. The Ellimnist had returned the memories he had taken away.  
"Now we'll be able to kick some Yeerk butt," she whooped confidently, throwing a fist into her palm to emphasize her point.  
I called Ax aside while my mom talked with Amarillia, as we learned her name was.  
Hey, Ax-man, I said, I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know her? I lifted a wing in Amarillia's general direction.  
Well, you know how I never paid attention in class because of a certain female? Ax looked over at Amarillia.  
Ah, I see, I replied.  
But I could never... Ax searched for the words, Be with her. I mean-  
What? You don't think you're good enough for her? I nodded. Afraid that she'd see nothing in you.  
No, it's not that, Ax looked down, It's her father.  
Daddy's girl or something?  
Not in the least. She is very defiant, independent.  
Then what is it?  
I- I can't tell you or the others.  
Ax-man, we're your friends, you should be able to tell us anything. I was hurt that he didn't want to confide in me what was bothering him so much about this chic.   
But if I did, you would make her leave and I, well, I like her. Very much.  
Well, so do we, I argued.  
But you don't like her father, Ax pointed out.  
We've never even met her father.  
Are you so sure?  
Alright then, who is her father?  
Visser One's host body.  
  
  
  
Ooo. Cliffhanger. Sort of. Well gimme a break! I wrote it on paper first and then I've spent the last four days just typing the first half! The second part will be posted if I get ten or more reviews. I know it's a bribe, but if no one liked it, then I'm not even going to bother writing the second half!. Ja ne!  



End file.
